


Dependency

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Prompt Collection [58]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Established Relationship, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness, Rescue, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: It's the Cloak's turn to rescue Stephen.





	Dependency

**Author's Note:**

> I got this nice little ask:  
>  _I think you made a comment regarding this at some point, and I just kept thinking about it. I'd like to see that moment when Tony (who probably hasn't known Stephen for very long) realizes that Stephen might be able to talk a good game, but the Cloak is the ruthless one in that relationship._
> 
> Wow, you really paid attention! I had to dig through my archive but I [found it](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/183047051221/stephen-saying-he-wouldnt-hesitate-to-let-tony)!  
> Stephen is great with words, no doubt. He had Tony Stark - the master of words - convinced that he was willing and ready to let him and Peter die for the sake of the fucking necklace, after all. Hell, if I hadn't seen Doctor Strange I might have been tempted to believe him. "We're straight." Yeah, sure, whatever. If that helps you through the night, Tony…

A blast of fiery gold magic filled Tony's vision for a moment. _Stephen!_ he thought and frantically turned into the direction he'd seem him last. Big, flashy displays of magic where always a risk and…

He was already up in the air and on the way to Stephen's last recorded position before he'd even blinked away the spots dancing before his eyes. When he could finally see something again he saw Stephen - kneeling on the floor, obviously still dazed from the sheer amount of power he'd just used up to send most of the encroaching 'visitors' from another dimension back home.

Tony was still too far away to be able to do anything but watch with horror as one of the last remaining beings started from the other side of the battlefield towards Stephen. It was targeting his unprotected back and Tony was out of every offensive weapon and the distance was too great for him to be of any use.

"Stephen!" he screamed and Stephen looked up. But he was too slow and still too weakened. The thing was almost on Stephen's back and Stephen had only managed to rise his head. He didn't even know that a threat was coming up from behind… 

… only to be met by a wall of red fabric. Billowed up the Cloak seemed to be almost double its usual size and it caught the thing in a tight grip, wrenched it around the air a couple of times and smashed it into the ground. Over and over again until it didn't move anymore. With the enemy dispatched it turned back to Stephen, gently and carefully wrapped itself around his body and helped him stand up on shaky legs. When Tony landed in front of Stephen it waved at him in cheerful greeting while a dazed Stephen looked at the corpse on the floor with a look of confusion on his face.

"Thank you," he murmured after moment and caressed the fabric in an obvious gesture of affection and thanks. "But was that really necessary?"

The Cloak nodded, affronted at the implication. Tony was on its side, honestly, and made sure to convey that. It gestured at the thing, then at Stephen, shook itself; its meaning clear.

Tony's heart melted at the sight but then he looked at the thing the Cloak had decimated in less than a minute. "Your Cloak is ruthless," he said with admiration and a tiny bit of fear. But he smiled again when the Cloak billowed up again; obviously proud. Tony dared to reach out and pet it in thanks. It wound a corner around his wrist in return. It radiated satisfaction and pride.

Stephen smiled sheepishly. "It can get a little bit overzealous in protecting me," he confessed and the Cloak nodded.

"Good," Tony said. "You need someone to look out for you." He tenderly brushed a little bit of dirt out of Stephen's hair and kissed him softly. "You okay?"

Stephen nodded, still a little bit shaky but already much more stable on his feet. "I will be. Thanks to this one."

But he didn't protest when the Cloak wrapped him up in a tight embrace and Tony put an arm around his waist to escort him from the battlefield.

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/184314676296/i-think-you-made-a-comment-regarding-this-at-some) 🌺 thank you for reading!


End file.
